Sloop John B
| Format = 7-inch single | Recorded = – | Studio = United Western Recorders, Hollywood | Genre = *chamber pop }} | Length = | Label = Capitol 5602 | Writer = Traditional, arranged by Brian Wilson | Producer = Brian Wilson | Certification = | Chronology = | Last single = "Barbara Ann" (1965) | This single = "Sloop John B" (1966) | Next single = "Wouldn't It Be Nice" (1966) | Misc = }} }} "Sloop John B" is a traditional folk song from the Bahamas, also known as "The John B. Sails", which was included in Carl Sandburg's 1927 collection of folk songs The American Songbag. It is best known for its folk rock adaptation by the Beach Boys, which was produced and arranged by bandleader Brian Wilson. Released two months before their 11th studio album Pet Sounds (1966), it served as the lead single for the album, peaking at number 3 in the US and number 2 in the UK. In several other countries, the single was a number one hit. Wilson based his version on the 1958 recording by the Kingston Trio, but took some liberties with the song's arrangement, changing a few lyrics, and at the suggestion of bandmate Al Jardine, modified one part of the song's chord progression to include a supertonic chord (ii). The Beach Boys' Brian Wilson, his brother Carl Wilson, their cousin Mike Love, and their friend Al Jardine all share lead vocal duties. The instrumentation was provided mostly by the session musician conglomerate nicknamed "the Wrecking Crew". The song remains one of the group's best-remembered recordings of their mid 1960s period, containing an unusual and elaborate a cappella vocal section that was unlike anything in the pop music of its era. In 2011, the group's version of "Sloop John B" was ranked #276 on Rolling Stone s list of "The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time". Arrangement The Kingston Trio's 1958 recording of "The John B. Sails" was recorded under the title "The Wreck of the John B." It was the direct influence on the Beach Boys' version. The Beach Boys' Al Jardine was a keen folk music fan, and he suggested to Brian Wilson that the Beach Boys should do a cover version of the song. As Jardine explains: Working in the key of A-flat major, Jardine updated the chord progression by having the IV (D♭ major) move to its relative minor (B♭ minor) before returning to the tonic (A♭ major), altering a portion of the song's progression from IV — I to IV — ii — I. This device is heard immediately after the lyric "into a fight" and "leave me alone". Wilson elected to change some lyrics: "this is the worst trip since I've been born" to "this is the worst trip I've ever been on", "I feel so break up" to "I feel so broke up", and "broke into the people's trunk" to "broke in the captain's trunk". The first lyric change has been suggested by some to be a subtle nod to the 1960s psychedelia subculture. Context in Pet Sounds "Sloop John B" closes the first side of Pet Sounds, an album commonly interpreted as a romantic and introspective concept album. This decision is argued by many to contradict the album's lyrical flow, as author Jim Fusilli explains: "It's anything but a reflective love song, a stark confession or a tentative statement of independence like the other songs on the album. And it's the only song on Pet Sounds Brian didn't write." However, Fusilli posits that the track fits musically with the album, citing the track's chiming guitars, doubletracked basses, and staccato rhythms. Author Jim DeRogatis suggested that the song does fit in the album due to its key lyric "I want to go home" reflecting other songs themed around an escape to somewhere peaceful — namely "Let's Go Away for Awhile" and "Caroline, No". Recording The instrumental section of the song was recorded on July 22, 1965 at United Western Recorders, Hollywood, California, the session being engineered by Chuck Britz and produced by Brian Wilson. The master take of the instrumental backing took fourteen takes to achieve. The vocal tracks were recorded over two sessions. The first was recorded on December 22, 1965, at Western Recorders, produced by Wilson. The second, on December 29, added a new lead vocal and Billy Strange's 12-string electric guitar part. Jardine explained that Wilson "lined us up one at a time to try out for the lead vocal. I had naturally assumed I would sing the lead, since I had brought in the arrangement. It was like interviewing for a job. Pretty funny. He didn't like any of us. My vocal had a much more mellow approach because I was bringing it from the folk idiom. For the radio, we needed a more rock approach. Wilson and Mike ended up singing it."The Pet Sounds Sessions: "The Making Of Pet Sounds" booklet, pg. 26 On the final recording, Brian Wilson sang the first and third verses and Mike Love sang the second. Kent Hartman, in his book The Wrecking Crew, described Billy Strange's input onto the track. Brian Wilson called him into the studio one Sunday, played him the rough cut, and told him he needed an electric twelve string guitar solo in the middle of the track. "But Brian I don't even own a twelve string." "Ok let's get one." And Brian calls up the boss of Capital Records (Glenn Wallichs) who also owned Wallichs' Music City. Shortly after, a brand new Fender twelve string and a Fender Twin Reverb amplifier arrive - both from a shop closed on Sundays. Strange sat down and tuned the guitar to his liking, then made one quick pass at the bit Brian wanted. "That's it!" says Wilson, and the shortest ever recording session ended. Almost. Brian peels off five hundred dollar bills and hands them to Billy. "And don't forget your guitar and amp." - a set of equipment worth over two thousand dollars. During the summer of 1965 Wilson met future Smile collaborator Van Dyke Parks after Parks invited by David Crosby to listen to an early mix of "Sloop John B". Personnel Sourced from liner notes included with the 1999 mono/stereo reissue of Pet Sounds, except where otherwise noted. ;The Beach Boys *Brian Wilson – lead vocals *Mike Love – lead vocals *Dennis Wilson - backing vocals *Al Jardine - backing vocals *Carl Wilson - 12-string guitar , backing vocals ;Additional musicians and production staff Release history The single, backed with the B-side "You're So Good to Me", was released on March 21, 1966. It entered the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart on April 2, and peaked at #3 on May 7, remaining on the chart, in total, for 11 weeks. It charted highly throughout the world, remaining as one of the Beach Boys' most popular and memorable hits. It was #1 in Germany, Austria, and Norway—all for five weeks each—as well as Sweden, Switzerland, the Netherlands, South Africa, and New Zealand. It placed #2 in the UK, Ireland (where it was the group's highest charting single), Canada, and in Record World. It was the fastest Beach Boys seller to date, moving more than half a million copies in less than two weeks after release. Variations In 1968, the recording's instrumental was released on Stack-O-Tracks. Along with sessions highlights, the box set The Pet Sounds Sessions includes two alternate takes, one with Carl Wilson singing lead on the first verse, and one with Brian singing all parts. Promotional film A music video was filmed set to "Sloop John B" for the UK's Top of the Pops, directed by newly employed band publicist Derek Taylor. It was filmed at Brian's Laurel Way home with Dennis Wilson acting as cameraman.* Charts Cover versions Brian Wilson's arrangement has since become the basis for many subsequent versions of "The John B. Sails". As a solo artist, Jardine recorded new versions of "Sloop John B" for Live in Las Vegas (2001) and A Postcard from California (2010). Brian released a new version for his album Pet Sounds Live (2002). References External links * Category:1966 singles Category:1966 songs Category:Folk rock songs Category:The Beach Boys songs Category:Song recordings produced by Brian Wilson Category:Capitol Records singles Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Number-one singles in South Africa Category:Chamber pop songs Category:Song recordings with Wall of Sound arrangements